New ways of pleasure
by ISmile4BTR
Summary: James & Carlos being best friends with Kendall & Logan often talked to each other through the internet. After all distance won't keep best friends apart from each other, right? After a chat like this, James and Carlos forgot to shut the connection down and Logan and Kendall witnessed them making rough love. It was time for Logan, too to realize how much he wanted Kendall that way.


**A/N: please review if you like it!**

* * *

**"New ways of pleasure"**

* * *

James and Carlos as a couple had been together for almost a year now, also they had been friends ever since they met in first grade.  
Now they were college students, living in an apartment of their own, but too far from their other two best friends, Logan and Kendall.  
Thousands of miles wouldn't be a problem in communication when you have internet, so they took advantage of it any time they could. They would sometimes talk for hours, depending on their schedules, other times they'd just say hi to each other.  
As it was known that James and Carlos were together, it already didn't make Kendall and Logan uncomfortable when they saw them getting all couple-ish.  
Kendall would only smile, and get jealous. He was by that time fully aware of his sexuality which was at least as far from straight as his friends were from him at that moment.  
Logan in the very beginning had often not liked to witness them kissing, said it wasn't that they were gay, he hadn't had anything against it, but it was weird to see best friends getting over each other like that. But it was past now and Logan was quite all right with it, too.  
He and Kendall was just giggling hard when during their little chat session on a late afternoon James just said something too cute about how much he loved Carlos, so Carlos pressed a long kiss onto his boyfriend's lips.  
"I envy this." Kendall laughed watching them, and then seeking Logan's reaction.  
"They are really cute, indeed." Logan said looking at Kendall's green eyes and imagining him kissing his shaking lips. Kendall of course would not do that, Logan thought. He was certain that if Kendall had liked him a bit, he would already have made a move, right? Logan didn't know that Kendall wasn't sure about Logan's feelings so he hadn't risked losing his best friend.  
"What if we leave them be and get a beer?" Kendall's eyes went back to the screen and met with a now making out on the bed James and Carlos.  
"Good idea." Logan got up from his seat, Kendall followed and they left the apartment.

It was about half an hour later when they returned. Kendall at first didn't notice anything strange, he went to the bathroom, but Logan made it to the couch where they had sat earlier. The laptop was still on and the connection was still alive. "Oh God." Logan quietly whispered, his eyes glued to the screen.  
"Lo-..." Kendall entered the room but immediately shut up as he heard something new, that he hadn't a minute ago.  
Carlos moaned loudly. Kendall slowly approached Logan whose eyes without blinking were stuck at the scene in front of him.  
Kendall saw James between Carlos' legs, both of them groaned, heavy breathing was heard through thousands of miles. The blonde turned the webcam and microphone off. "If you want to watch it's better this way. They won't hear you."  
Logan carefully turned towards Kendall, afraid of his facial expression being a mess. "Why.. why would they hear me?" His eyes then quickly fell back to the screen. He hadn't even realized that he was groaning along with the other two, with a hand robustious on his crotch. Kendall glanced low then up to Logan's eyes again. "Oh God." Logan jumped up, but his eyes wouldn't let go from the laptop. "It's so hot though."  
A deep moan left Kendall's throat. "It is."  
"Kendall I... I..." Logan tried to speak lowering back to the couch. In that moment James kissed Carlos roughly as he pounded his ass in a steady pace. Logan had never seen or ever thought about something like this. But damn, he loved watching it and it made him feel too good to not know what it was like actually doing that all.  
Carlos kept moaning and cursing, and screaming James' name like it was a prayer. "Don't stop." He yelled, not like James ever wanted to stop.  
Kendall, however wanted to watch the show, eyed Logan instead. He was gasping for air; his growing erection built a tent in his pants. It got Kendall going more than anything ever had. He had to fight the urge to not jump onto him right there.  
Then Logan suddenly moved and shut the laptop. "We can't watch this. Gosh."  
"Right we can't. But you liked it, don't you?"  
"I-I did .." He hesitated with the answer. "But they are our friends."  
"Idiot friends, obviously." Kendall's laugh melted the tension that kept growing in Logan. "They forgot to log off." He, himself needed to relieve the excitement, so Kendall was just about to leave and let the situation calm, when he felt Logan's grip on his arm.  
"Wait." His friend said. "I think ... I .."  
"You what?"  
"I want to try this."  
"Oh what?" Logan's announcement caught Kendall off guard, big time.  
"Kendall, you have known it for years ... that you were into guys and when you told me I ... I wanted to admit that I'm unsure about it myself, if .. if I'm straight or not. But I was always so scared ... I just ... I .." He was literally shaking. Kendall stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around his body.  
"I know."  
"You do?"  
"I wasn't sure. I didn't want to offend you with asking."  
"There is more." Logan breathed pushing Kendall gently away.  
"More?"  
Logan nodded. "I know it only because.. you.. you make me feel this way ... I ... love you Kendall."  
There wasn't another second that Kendall could waste from then. He pulled Logan back into his arms and kissed him on the lips.  
It was passionate, deep, long, their tongues fought like they were meant to do this for the rest of their lives. Their crotches rubbed against one another's, their bodies' temperature got beyond uncomfortable.  
"I want that, Kendall." Logan said once again when they parted, though Kendall hardly wanted to let go of him.  
The blonde sighed and stepped backward. His fingers went to his hair and gripping on it he admitted. "I've never done it, Logan."  
"But you .. uhm have played with yourself. I know."  
Kendall raised an eyebrow.  
"I heard you a lot of times in the bathroom. I found your toys when cleaning. I ... I got off to the sound of you ... "  
"Oh God, you did?"  
"Yeah." Logan's face turned red.  
"That's so hot."  
"I trust you, Kendall." Logan took a step closer to his friend. "And I really want to try it and I don't want it to be with anyone but you."  
"Okay."  
Logan first didn't even realize that Kendall agreed to it. "Just let's try it please, don't say no... I promise ... wait, you said okay?"  
"Yes." The blonde grinned. "But you'll have to promise to tell me if something isn't right."  
"Okay, okay. What do I do?"  
"Just come to my bedroom with me." Kendall took Logan's hand.  
Logan went along with the request and followed him. "Sit there." Kendall pointed at his king sized bed, and then walked to the bedside table. He pulled out a black satin bag. It looked like it was full with different sized and formed things. Logan didn't question anything; he already knew what the mysterious bag carried. "I'll be right back." Kendall rushed out of the room towards the bathroom.  
Logan of course couldn't sit in place and went after the blonde.  
Their eyes met as soon as he opened the door and glanced to the direction of the sink. "Hi." Logan managed to say.  
"Told you to wait." Kendall winked. "Now you have to see this." He looked down at his hands soaked in soap and working to get a smaller dildo clean.  
"It's pretty hot actually. Your hand moving around that … " Logan felt awkward saying it out loud, so he didn't do it. "whatever... oh.."  
"What it makes you think of, Logie?" Kendall's voice was all soft and mirrored his eagerness for a dirty respond.  
"Your hand around my cock."  
That answer didn't disappoint Kendall. He always knew Logan would be able for such things. Kendall's cock in his pants twitched with the thought of stroking Logan. Touching him was something Kendall had always wanted to do and there he was, just a few minutes apart from doing it, for real. It made him a bit nervous though. Playing alone, and reading about having sex was easy, but it was a different thing from actually doing it. "I'll be done in a minute. Go back and wait for me." Kendall would never let his jitters go to his brain though.  
"Yes boss." Logan winked to Kendall's way and then turned around.

When Kendall re-entered his bedroom, Logan was comfortably lying in his bed. He bought two towels with him in his hand and there were the toys, too. He laid them carefully on the bedside table on one of the towels and also prepared some baby wipers.  
"You have baby wipers at hand?"  
"They are very useful." Kendall waved a hand. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes." Logan knelt up on the bed and locked his arms around Kendall's neck. "You have no idea how big of a relief is to finally getting here. I never thought you felt something for me. I was always jealous of James and Carlos."  
"It doesn't matter now." Kendall kissed him. Logan welcomed his tongue with a loud, powerful moan and slid his hands lower to grip his ass.  
Clothes were quickly forgotten, they kissed, naked bodies heated each other, cocks leaked from pre-come. "You want to be a ... ?" Kendall rose to his knees and stroked Logan's cock, eyes curiously stuck on his excited face, as he waited for answer.  
"Bottom." Logan said.  
"It'll hurt."  
"I know. I want it, please Kendall." He sat up knowing that a kiss would wash away Kendall's fears. "You won't hurt me, come on."  
Logan's lips were first bitten before Kendall reached aside for lube. "Lay down." He ordered popping the cap open and pouring some of the oily moisture onto two of his fingers. Logan was on his back. Kendall leant forward and kissed the tip of his cock while putting light pressure to the small ring of muscles which he was eager to enter.  
Logan's pre-come tasted too damn good for Kendall to not enjoy it, so he started sucking on the head. As his tongue swirled around it, his forefinger slipped into Logan's hole with a bit of force.  
First Logan felt a bit uncomfortable, but Logan's mind started racing around the thought of Kendall soon doing the same to him what James did to Carlos. Also it helped a lot that Kendall was slow, and gentle as he kept moving that one finger and it quickly became a real good pleasure. Along with Kendall's tongue on his cock, it was heaven for him. Oh he did know so less yet about heaven. When another finger was added Logan needed to squirm but it was more because of the intense sensations than the bad feeling.  
Kendall got off of Logan's cock not wanting to make him cum before he'd be stretched enough. He kept fingering him with two and watched as his eyes rolled back, as his face got redder and his hands clutched the sheets.  
Logan was very vocal and Kendall loved that. With each little movement inside of him he'd moan and beg for it to continue.  
"Don't worry, Logie. I'm not stopping anytime soon." Kendall hovered above Logan, his fingers remained still in his anus as he kissed the brunette. "This is just the beginning and it's only getting better." As he spoke again his long fingers moved like a scissor in his partner, and breathed heavily into his face. His cock wanted some attention, too though, but for now Kendall ignored it.  
"Get ready for the next phase." Kendall pulled out of Logan, who hissed at the sudden emptiness. His eyes flew open to see what Kendall planned to do.  
When his gaze found the blonde that was already lubing up that dildo what Logan witnessed being cleaned earlier. "I need to prepare you properly."  
Logan couldn't deny his excitement about the item soon going up inside him. He watched Kendall moving back to his spread legs. "This is new, okay? I haven't used it yet, so I'm not putting a condom on."  
"Okay." Logan smiled. He loved how Kendall did everything with such carefulness.  
"You should turn now. On your knees. It would be easier from behind."  
Logan did as he was told. Kendall had to take in a long breath as Logan's sexy ass got into full view for him. The brunette buried his face in a pillow.  
"Just relax." He heard Kendall saying and felt his fingers again applying some lubricant to his hole again. Then there was something hardly pressing against the opening, Logan felt it. Kendall gently kept pushing on the muscles. Logan groaned with the anticipation.  
Suddenly a hand jerked his cock. Kendall knew well enough how to get Logan relax. Stroking him nicely he started to push the dildo into Logan. At first, just as Kendall's fingers, it felt like it won't make it inside but after a bit more push it slipped in and from then it moved easily. The item was just a little wider than two of Kendall's fingers were, yet it felt so much more different.  
It went deeper and with its slight bending angel it was hitting a spot that had never been stimulated before in Logan. "Oh." He pressed against the toy. "That's it. You like it Logan?" Kendall picked up the pace, but it was still slow compared to what he could've done. His hand fisted Logan quicker, the other fucked him with the toy deeper with each thrust.  
"Oh God, yes!" The answer was clear. "I'm so close." Kendall heard it in his tone that he didn't want to come yet.  
"It's okay, Logie. Come." Not long after Logan's muscles tightened around the toy, Kendall felt the difference of its hold, he knew Logan was about to finish and he again had to fight against his own come bursting out, too.  
His cock twitched in Kendall's hand, Logan's sweet juice soaked it, and he let go of the toy, which fell out of Logan as his muscles spasmed and quickly let go when he came.  
Kendall with a satisfied smile on his face watched Logan collapsing to the bed. "Oh God." He could hear him whimpering. The blonde caressed his bottom. "Still want to have the other thing in, too?"  
"Yes." Logan answered trying to catch his breath. "Now even more. Please Kendall."  
"I'm too selfish if I want some of this to myself, too?" Kendall asked Logan laying next to him.  
"What?"  
"You felt it. You know how to prepare me. Would you play with me before the big thing? I like to be played with, I guess."  
"Okay." Logan kissed Kendall's nose.  
"Thank you." They kissed for a little while. Logan's hands probably wandered to each inch of Kendall's body. He wouldn't want to miss knowing all of Kendall. As his hand touched his cock he groaned and couldn't help but desire to get a taste of it.  
The blonde haired guy laid on his back noticing that Logan wanted to get busy down south, so he let him do it. Logan kissed a trail leading to Kendall's cock through his perfect chest. He was quite scared because he'd never give head but his excitement and wish to please Kendall pushed him over this fear.  
Gently suckling on Kendall's cock Logan felt himself getting hard again. Giving pleasure to someone could cause such joy he had never known. Though he felt that Kendall was moving he didn't care. It wasn't till the moment when Kendall started caressing his head that Logan looked up. "I'm gonna cum if you don't move on to the next thing." He handed Logan the tube of lube and a little bigger dildo than the one that he used on the brunette.  
"Oh."  
"It's going to be okay. Just use a lot of lube and be slow. If you don't want to put your … "  
"No." Logan cut Kendall off. "I want to." And with that he started to soak his fingers with the lubrication. Kendall pulled his knees up and spread his legs. Logan's eyes were stuck on the view. He could still hardly believe how much he loved this.  
Remembering how Kendall's fingers penetrated him, Logan started off with one finger. It slipped in easily, so he soon added another one. It was a whole new feeling for him, but again something that he couldn't not love. Kendall's continuous moans assured him that he was doing an excellent job, and his cock leaking pre-come, too proved the same.  
"Now, the dildo, Logan please." Kendall begged. Logan didn't need more, so he reached for the asked item and lubed it up, too. Surprisingly it went in easily, too. The loud and satisfied groan that Kendall let roll out of his mouth didn't leave any doubt, Kendall loved being filled.  
"Urgh, Logan! Move it harder!" Kendall squirmed just barely able to stop himself from stroking himself to relief.  
The brunette fucked him harder with the toy, he himself groaned over it and fisted his own cock. "Oh God. God." He stopped and pulled the toy out of Kendall, then put it aside to a towel next to the other used dildo. "Fuck me now, Kendall. I can't take this anymore. You're so hot."  
Kendall didn't think about it for a second and got up. He pushed Logan onto the bed, pressed his knees high up and grabbed a condom. Logan watched him the rolling it on and lubing it up properly, and then closed his eyes. "It's going in now." Kendall whispered leaning close to Logan's ears. Logan put his arms onto Kendall's back, squeezed him tight and waited. "Relax. Push against it." He did.  
And there it was.  
Kendall slowly entered him. Just the tip first. It was first worse than anything that Logan had ever felt but as Kendall pushed deeper it got immediately better.  
"Move." Logan didn't hesitate asking. Kendall slowly withdrew, careful enough not to pull out, and then pushed forward. The pain was minimal to what Logan had expected and when Kendall closed his fingers around his cock it got better and better as he got closer to another climax.  
Pushing and stroking and holding Logan tight wasn't enough though. Kendall needed to kiss Logan while finishing himself off. He placed his mouth on Logan's and kept thrusting gently but dictating a nice pace.  
"Come Logan." He whimpered against Logan's lips. "Come for me."  
In the moment when Logan's body gave in to the release and his muscles tightened around his cock, Kendall didn't hold it back anymore either.  
Staying above him but pulling out, Kendall proudly kept kissing Logan. "All right, Logie?"  
"Perfect." Logan smiled and caressed his lover's face on both sides. "I love you. Thank you."  
"Thank you, too." Kendall responded. "Need to clean up though." He got off the bed and got rid of the condom, then grabbed the towel wrapped the toys in it and looked down at Logan still spread across the bed. "Comfortable much?"  
"Yep." Logan laughed. "I don't think I can get up anyways. Or close my legs."  
"You need a shower now. It'll be worse in the morning, sadly."  
"I don't mind. It'll remind me that you were there." Logan groaned as sharp pain was all he felt in his arse when he tried to get up.  
Kendall kissed him and took his hand. "Come with me to the shower."  
"Sounds good." Logan sighed. "It's kind of weird that we'll have to thank James and Carlos for this." He laughed.  
"Yes it is." Kendall dropped the items in his hand into the sink. "But for tonight forget them." He pulled his friend closer and they met in a kiss again. "I love you, Logie."  
"I love you, too, Kendall."  
They forgot about James or Carlos, or the world around them. They had a shower together, (and maybe one or two blowjobs yet before sleeping in Kendall's bed), and were more than happy that due to their friends they introduced each other to brand new ways of pleasures.


End file.
